


The Letter Q

by High King Fen (Gizmo)



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, mention of malice, queliot, shameless soulmate tattoo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/High%20King%20Fen
Summary: In a world where a tattoo appears when you meet your soulmate, Eliot always took pride into not having one. Until he met Quentin Coldwater.





	The Letter Q

**Author's Note:**

> For the Welter Challenge on Tumblr

Eliot Waugh always prided himself that he never got a tattoo. By his age, most of the people in the physical cottage had theirs and were actively looking for the one or screwing it already.

Honestly, this was one of the most stupid thing about being a magician's; after embracing your power, your body react to other kind of magic and… honestly he stopped listening during that part of the class because there was a cute boy in the third row who was eyeing him since the beginning of the hour and he knew, with the right combinaison, he could bring him home tonight. All a long story to say that, when you meet your soulmate, a tattoo should appear on your skin with the letter of his or her name. After that, good luck into deduction and charming. 

Eliot thought that he was not build for the whole soulmate thing. He couldn’t let himself care for anyone but Margo and even magic knew he was too gay to bang her. She was his friendship alter ego and it was all he needed. She got her tattoo five days before getting into Brakebills. And she was so adamant into not going back to her old life that she had long ago decided not to look for the person. She didn’t knew who it was. She was pretending not to care much more than it needed to, which made him belive that part of her would always wonder. If ever she wanted to hunt him down, he’ll help her, but it was her choice and he would respect whatever she does. 

When loneliness hit him, which was more frequently that he wanted to admit, he always resorted to sleep with the desperate. Those people who met their soulmate in the subway or other random place. Their chance of finding ‘’the one’’ was so minimal they usually only need a bit of comfort and a good kiss on the neck to be reminded they didn’t need a soulmate to have some fun. 

And Eliot Waugh had a lot of fun in his life. 

Then he got stuck into welcoming the first years to their exam test. Punishement for Dean Fogg after the goodbye party he’d thrown last year that ended up in half the cottage burnt down and some minor spell miscast that gave people lizard tail. This had made him the king of the school so it was totally worth it. 

When the last one finally arrive, a clueless nerd that had a confused puppy eye - he went back to Margo and talk about potential prey for the year. The nerdy one made the list. He was cute and he totally wanted to pull those long hair. 

Of course, Margo got intrigued by the last one because they both do have a thing with virgin geeks that need some guidance in the world. Long story short, they ended up with the kid, Quentin Coldwater, on the lawn of the school smoking weed Josh had created that all made them see color too brightly and made everything taste like peanut butter. 

\------------------------------------------------

When Eliot jumped awake that night, his alarm showed four am and he immediately knew he couldn’t go back to sleep. His insomnia would be a bitch tonight and he’d hope the weed and booze he had today would numb him for more than two hours. But what could he do. 

Still feeling a bit groggy and under the influence of the illicit substance, he let his mind wander toward the auburn eyes of Quentin and his pink lips. Ten minute later he was coming into his hand with a cry of joy and sigh in relief.  
His shower after was cold and felt good on his skin. Especially after waking up with a sharp pain in his back. He ponder what could he have done this time to had this soreness but ended up giving up, knowing that if it was worthy of knowledge, he would know with the talks between the grapevines. 

By some miracle, he managed to fall back asleep. The pain was still there, but he numbed himself well enough to pass out for a couple of hours more. 

\--------------

He woke up to Margo, already dressed in the black dress they’d bought in London last summer, her hair perfectly curled, her manicured hand clutching a mug of coffee while the other was browsing his closet, probably picking his clothes like she always does when she’s bored and he sleeps. 

‘’What time is it?’’ He asked groggily, shoving his head deep into the pillow. 

‘’Time for class’’ Margo simply said. 

Eliot cursed. Their first class was at two pm that day. Did he slept that long? It’s been so long since he slept more than five hour a day, he should write it down somewhere or something. 

‘’Shoulda wake me up ‘’ He complained, sitting up and grabbing the coffee mug his best friend was giving him. 

‘’And let you rest for once? No way. Plus I wanted to hunt a bit by myself this morning. I think there’s a naturalist that got a boner when I bended down. ‘’

‘’Productive morning’’ He noted, loving the bitter taste of black coffee

‘’ Well, it got productive in the janitor’s closet yeah. ‘’ She said with a devilish grin

‘’Slut. ‘’ He snorted

‘Thank you. ‘’ 

He got up, unashamed of his nakedness in front of her -she’d seen it all more than once during the trial and at Brakebill south - and went to grab a new pair of breif. 

‘’Holy fucking shit ‘’ Gasped Margo.

The surprised tone Margo had was mixed with terror. It immediately made him turn back to look at her, to see what she saw. But she was only looking at him, slack jawed, still holding a blue shirt for him to put on. 

‘’What?’’ He ask, as curious and annoyed by her silence. 

She grabbed his wrist and place him back to his mirror, then got the makeup mirror she had in her bag and gave it to him. 

He swore like a sailor. 

\--------------

Margo was chasing a half dressed Eliot in the kitchen of the cottage, as the dark haired boy went to put rum in his coffee. 

‘’Eliot don’t act like it is not a big deal! ‘’ She said crossing her arm. ‘’You woke up in the middle of the night with your tattoo finally appearing!’’ 

That explained the sharp pain in his shoulder blade that he felt since four this morning. While Margo’s design was a simple A on her hip, him ended up with swirling curls surrounding a large Q like a frame. It was like life was mocking him for taking so long to find him and was making him paying back every minute. No longer, he could take pride into his clear skin. He drank his spiked coffee. 

‘’And let’s face it. ‘’ Continued his friend, giving him a look he knew too well ‘’There is not a lot of new person we met that letter start with a Q. ‘’ 

Eliot sigh and only put rum in his empty mug this time. He felt like tearing up his skin so there would be nothing showing there. But everyone knew that it would reappear once the flesh healed. So he decided not to inflict himself useless pain. 

‘’ Margo, it’s not like I will act on it! ‘’ He said rolling his eyes. ‘’Because saying ‘’Hi, I think we are soulmate’’ is not the best pick up line. ‘’ 

His friend snort at him as he started to button up his open shirt. His hand were trembling but he hoped she wouldn’t notice. She would, he knew she would. Hopefully she wouldn’t mention it. 

‘’If we are talking about the same nerd we saw yesterday, you could say anything and have him El. You know that. ‘’ 

‘’Still not acting on it. ‘’ 

‘’El…’’

‘’Margo. I am respecting you not chasing yours, respect my choice to ignore mine. ‘’ 

He left the room to finish getting ready, not wanting to see her pursed lips and angry glare. He really didn’t need some Dr. Phill bulshit from Margo. 

\----------------

The problem with Quentin Coldwater, is that even if you try not to care about him, you do. Because he looks lost and his trusting nature and sense of wonder are intoxicating. Even Margo agreed on that. 

So when they both heard about the attack on the first year class, both of them rushed to see if he was okay. Of course, Margo took over the blond girl he seemed always to be around so Eliot could have him alone. And while giving Quentin his drink, Eliot reminded himself to kick her when he could. Apparently, she would respect his wish only in spoken words. 

After that day, it became clear that despite wanting to escape him, Eliot would not be able to get away from Quentin. Not because he couldn’t. But because he didn’t wanted to. His presence was a constant reminder of who he use to be before brakebills and that fascinate the older boy. Quentin never seemed ashamed of his quirks and had learn to embrace it as part of who he was. From this stupidly cute habit to tuck his hair behind his ear when he was interested into a subject to the way his eyes sparkled when he was reading his Fillory and Further book. Eliot wish he could be like that instead of having to create this character he became. The world had hurt him too much to trust anyone but Margo to love him for who he really was. Quentin seemed to think that being himself was more important that being love by other. There was probably some deep bulshit to get out of this constatation, but honestly, Eliot drank and smoke just enough to numb himself to those kind of ideas. 

His consumption grew exponentially when Quentin came to the Physical Cottage. But his desire to always be with him grew as much. He always found ways to spend time with him. Either to give himself a semi-fake task of finding a book to helping him with his work, he just wanted to be around him. Because, despite his anxiety, the younger boy was calming, he was grounding. He didn’t care about Eliot status or his look. Everything he look at him, Eliot felt who he was was enough. And that was terrifyingly addictive for him. 

\-----------------------------------------------

This week was important at Brakebills. Because the mentors were there. Because you could become someone and something by doing the right kind of relation. Because Eliot would graduate in a year and soon, being the king of the school wouldn’t matter anymore. Margo was more psychotic than him about it, which was saying something. 

So the amount of stress mixed with his insomnia led him to be in the living room at two am, reading about his next homework. Because he should do some work and people were not looking right now so his reputation would be intact. 

‘’Jesus Christ you scared me. ‘’ 

Eliot looked up to see Quentin in his baggy pajama, hand clutch on his heart, hair wilder than usual. Fuck he wanted to pull them. His tattoo felt like burning into his skin. He sigh and walked to the bar near the younger boy, trying to repress the wave of emotion he was feeling. 

‘’Well I was here first so I don’t know what to say. ‘’ Eliot said, searching for the correct ingredient. 

‘’I know… I… I just… thought I would be alone. I didn’t expect you to be here. Doing homework?’’  
‘’You tell anyone you saw that, I will deny it and curse your ass. ‘’ 

‘’Noted. ‘’ 

‘’Ice or not? ‘’

‘’What?’’ 

Eliot turn around and it took him everything to keep his expression neutral. He’d never seen Quentin like that and… alright let’s face it he was fuckable. Gosh if it was not from that stupid thing on his back, he would have made a move on him and fuck the hell out of that guy. He was a moaner. He could tell. 

‘’With your drink, ice or not?’’ 

‘’I don’t want a drink Eliot. ‘’ 

‘’So ice it is. ‘’ He said, disregarding his answer. 

A few minute later, they were both seated on the couch and Eliot was trying to drown the phantom pain of his back and the dirty images of Quentin in his mind. 

‘’So why are you awake. ‘’ He simply say, hoping to break the silence. 

‘’I can’t sleep well since… well you know. The beast and all. ‘’ 

‘’ah -’’ 

The awkward silence between them was as heavy as the memory it carries. Especially now that Alice was avoiding them all and let Quentin alone with his thoughts. Eliot doubted people like Kady or Penny would even care to check on him. But in the same time, what was there to say? Eliot was trying to find anything and came dry so he drank. 

‘’ You why are you awake?’’ Quentin ask, Eliot finished his drink. 

He needed another one. He didn’t move. He looked Quentin. 

‘’I like the cottage when it’s quiet. ‘’ He simply said. ‘’ Life is all about who makes the more noise. I like listening to silence. ‘’ 

Basicly he liked being alone. But only him could turn this into some poetic mysterious bullshit. Margo called it the art of talking shit. Eliot called it art. Quentin seem to have an artistic difference with him because he blushed and said nothing, drowning his glass. Great, now he made him uncomfortable. He took both empty glasses and walk to the bar, ignoring the younger boy protest, and started to fill their drink. 

‘’ Your friend, the Hedge Bitch…’’

‘’Julia?’’ 

‘’Whatever. When we saw her, she called you Q. Is that your nickname?’’ 

Quentin seemed genuinely surprised that Eliot remember that. To be fair, Eliot was as surprised as him. But hey, you take what you can when your half drunk and tired mind try to find a conversation subject. 

‘’Yeah. Not a lot of way to give me another one. ‘’ Quentin simply said, his eyes fogging with memory. 

What was it between him and that brunette. He was a magicians and she was a witch, nothing could separate them more than that. And yet he still looked like he liked her. Oh god was he in love with her? Friend or not, Eliot was now ready to bet his liver that the boy in front of him had feelings for the girl. What kind of feeling, now that was not his place to say or discover. Fuck feelings. 

‘’I like it. I’m stealing it.’’ Eliot said, coming back to his side and giving him his drink. 

‘’What’s your nickname. ‘’ 

‘’Most people call me daddy, but my close friend call me El. ‘’ 

‘’ So…’’ 

Quentin was as red as the carpet and Eliot wanted to kiss him right there. Fuck he was so pretty when he was confused or baffled. Did he thought pretty? No. NO. Fuckable. That’s the only description Quentin was allowed to have. 

‘’Call me El. ‘’ 

\------------------------

Eliot tried to forget Quentin. He almost succeeded when the younger boy went to the south pole and some cute alumni showed up in the library. Despite Margo visible dislike, Eliot enjoyed Mike presence and each kiss and trust in him was erasing the fantasy of Quentin. Soon he was falling for the older boy and knew that, even if he was not the one, he could be happy with him. Mike never talked about his tattoo, Eliot never talked about the S on his left wrist. 

But the illusion broke as soon as Quentin came back from Brakebill south. Seeing him after so long felt like a thirsty man drinking water after months. It felt like the sun hitting back his skin and part of him felt warmer, happier, to have him around. He drank more, smoke more and fucked Mike more to forget. 

But Mike broke his heart, and so did Quentin by being with Alice. So he drank and tried to forget. Try to stop caring. Try to stop waiting up at night his pillow full of tears. Try to hate Alice. Try to hate Quentin. 

The day he knew he went too far was the day he almost lost Margo.

\--------------------------------------

For some reason he got involved into killing the beast. Honestly he only accepted because it meant more time with Quentin and a chance to die. They found a way to be more powerful much quicker. But it was dangerous. Too dangerous for him. So he accepted to bottle his emotion. 

Alice was preparing the spell downstairs, being miss fucking perfect, while the other were getting ready for a night of study of battle magic. Eliot knew drinking wouldn’t do anything in an hour so instead, he decided to hurt himself even more and knocked on Quentin’s door room. 

The perfect motherfucker open the door and looked at him with confused yet happy eyes. 

‘’Is it ready? ‘’ He ask. 

What? Oh the spell. 

‘’No, I just...wanted to talk before we bottle up emotion and things get ugly when they go back up‘’

He entered his room and sat on his bed. What was he doing here he was not sure. But he was done with everything and was ready to die. But before his last breath he needed to know. 

‘’Can I see your tattoo?’’ He simply asked to the nerdy boy in front of him. 

Quentin opened his mouth for a moment, speechless, then closed it and became red. Eliot heart, what was left of it, started to go faster and he hated himself for it. He hated himself that, since Quentin was back and out of his reach, he wanted him more than ever. He hated himself for being a coward. He hated himself to not act. He should have listen to Margo. Everything had change for him the day he met Quentin Coldwater. 

‘’I don’t think…. ‘’ 

‘’Please Quentin. ‘’ 

His voice broke, and Quentin looked at him with sorrow. The younger boy pulled the collar tshirt he was wearing. On the collarbone was an elegant E that was intertwine with flowers and torn. The irony wasn’t lost on him. With each happiness, eliot knew that was pain to be suffered. 

‘’Do you want to see mine. ‘’ He simply ask, unable to comment or say anything else. 

Because they both knew that Quentin’s tattoo appeared the night they met.

The long hair boy got caught by surprise when Eliot start to unbutton is shirt but, after asking him to trust him, he let him do it. The older boy didn’t stop looking into the other boys eyes while doing it and try to forget the raging boner in his pants. He lowered enough the shirt to show him his shoulder blade. He turned his head enough to be able to see Quentin’s reaction. He was as as speechless as before. Eliot let his shirt fall on the bed.

‘’ I should have told you. ‘’ He simply said. 

Quentin blink a few time. 

‘’I knew...Alice was not the one but...you...Mike…. ‘’ 

The memory was painful, but necessary. Eliot took Quentin hand and pulled him forward.

‘’ My strongest attempt at denial. ‘’ He simply said. ‘’Same for Alice I supposed?’’ 

Quentin nodded, blushing. Looking down. Eliot had a bitter laugh. He sat next to him. Both looked at eachother and… fuck it. 

He kissed him. 

And fuck it was magnificent. He felt sparks blooming behind his eyelid as the other answered with avid desire. Quentin’s hand were traveling on his chest and their tongue was battling for dominance. Eliot felt his hand threading in the long hair like he’d dream thousand of time, he nibbled his lips and gasp at each inch of his skin Quentin was touching.

‘’ELIOT, QUENTIN, COME ON WE ARE READY. ‘’ 

For once, Eliot wanted to punch Margo as her voice boomed into the corridor and she was banging on the door. The sigh of protestation Quentin made went straight between his leg. 

‘’We’ll talk about it after? ‘’ Asked the younger boy. 

Eliot laugh and pulled him in a passionate, yet quick. kiss. 

‘’Oh we won’t only talk. I promise. ‘’


End file.
